This invention relates to an apparatus for editing information including pictures, sounds, characters, and others.
Computer-based or electronic filing systems act on various information including pictures, sounds, characters, and others. In the filing system, the information is sometimes edited and processed before being filed into a recording medium or a storage unit. The information can be reproduced from the recording medium.
Editing or compilation of sound information is designed so that the sounds can be reproduced in real time. Compilation of information including a combination of pictures and related sounds is designed so that the pictures and the sounds can be reproduced synchronously.
Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 60-148274 discloses an electronic filing system which allows picture information and related character information to be easily recorded in a common file.